


Gedächtnisverlust

by myotocrimson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, M/M, gerita - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotocrimson/pseuds/myotocrimson
Summary: Naquele trecho do rio, onde o veneziano passa todo dia, era onde as memorias voltavam. O deixando triste e ao mesmo tempo alegre.Holy Roman Empire x Chibitalia / Ludwig x Feliciano





	Gedächtnisverlust

O italiano, empolgado, foi fazer seus passeios matinais. Passará pela casa do francês, para ver como o tal ia. Passava pelos terrenos de Vash, porque era o caminha mais rápido para seu destino: Casa do Alemanha.  
Mas antes de chegar à casa do moço, resolveu passar pelo local que mais gostava naquele imenso país, o rio.  
Sentou na margem do rio vendo o sol das sete, bater de leve sobre as águas cristalinas e sua memória voltou à época em que era pequeno.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Sacro Império! – chamou o pequeno italiano vendo tal se banhar no rio.  
\- I-I-Itá-lia! – o loiro se escondeu no rio, não queria exibir seu corpo para uma “menina”.   
O italiano sem timidez foi removendo as roupas, finalmente deixando outro ver que era menino. Por incrível que pareça, as bochechas, do pequeno de olhos azuis, ficaram mais coradas ainda.  
\- vo-você... É um menino? – questionou espantado, ainda não acreditava no que via.  
\- Sim... Sacro Império... Gosta de meninos?- o outro indagou se aproximando de mais velho.  
\- Cla-claro que nã-não. – falou relutante.  
Feliciano recuou meio triste.   
\- Sacro Império, eu gosto de você. – o veneziano corou.  
Mais espantado do que antes, o pequeno loiro segurou a mão do italiano, porém permanecia acanhado.  
\- Feliciano... Gosta mesmo de alguém como eu?  
-Sim!  
Os dois se abraçaram carinhosamente.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- I-itá-tália de vagar... – pediu o outro tentando guiar a valsa, porem o italiano estava muito animado e dançava como a folha guiada pelo vento.  
Era mais fácil olhar o pequeno italiano se divertindo dançando, do que tentar aprender o guiando.  
A pequena saia do outro, rodava de acordo com os movimentos destes.   
Parecia algum tipo de magia que o loiro havia caído, o sorriso do veneziano o encantava, o seduzia, a aproximação do rosto era inevitável.  
\- Sacro Império...  
\- Itália... Beija-me. – os lábios quase grudados tiveram que se afastar brutalmente quando Elizabetha invadiu a sala de dança.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
No meio da noite, o choro do italiano foi ouvido por toda a casa.  
\- O que foi? – Roderich abriu a porta, preocupado com o pequeno.  
\- Eu tive um pesadelo... - o veneziano limpava as lagrimas.  
\- Ah, sim... Agora durma. – o austríaco se aproximou, exibindo o sacro império romano espiando a cena.  
\- Sacro Império, quer dormi comigo?  
\- Ha-Hai! – o tal se aproximou e deitou do lado do Feliciano. – Boa noite.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
O italiano corria desesperado atrás do mais velho, com lagrimas no rosto.  
\- Não me siga! – o loiro corria, tentava acelerar ao máximo.   
\- Sacro Império! – Feliciano o seguia, até que ele caiu.  
Para a dor do pequeno império, ele não conseguiu continuar, voltou ajudando o mais novo a se levantar.   
\- Sacro Império...  
\- Itá-Itália! Já disse para não me seguir. Não quero que se machuque.  
\- Não vou deixar você ir.  
\- Desculpa... – soltou a mão do outro e foi embora.  
\- Sacro Império!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Depois de muito caminhar, aproveitando seu corpo crescido para fazer sua primeira caminhada sozinho. Encontrou um corpo ao chão.   
Quando se aproximou, visualizou seu amado desmaiado, com seus trajes rasgados, com seus belos cabelos loiros amostra.  
\- Sacro Império, por favor, acorde! Sacro Império! – O veneziano tentava acordar este, que também tinha crescido. Porem as feridas eram horríveis, abertas e cheias de pus.  
\- Que-quem é vo-cê? – questionou este com a voz fraca.  
\- Sou eu. O Itália. Não lembra? – o menino deixava as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos sobre o rosto do outro.  
\- Quem... Sou... Eu? – questionou ele pondo a mão sobre a testa com dificuldades.  
\- Sacro Império Romano... Por favor, diga que se lembra. – Feliciano via o que o tal havia perdido a memória.  
\- Me des-cul-pe - O moço acabou desmaiando novamente.  
\- Sacro Império! – o veneziano caiu em prantos.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- I-Itália... Perdoe-me. – a voz do alemão ecoou perto do italiano que havia adormecido em seus pensamentos.  
\- Doitsu! – o veneziano sorriu ao acorda e ver o mais velho.  
\- Me perdoe, por ter pedido a memória... – Falou Ludwig um tanto tristonho. Sabia que quando o italiano ficava ali, era para se recordar.  
\- Tudo bem. O Importante é que você voltou pra mim. - o italiano sorriu com pequenas lagrimas nos olhos.  
O Alemão passou a mão carinhosamente pelo o rosto do outro limpando as lágrimas que descia pelo rosto deste.  
\- Vamos para casa?   
\- Me promete uma coisa antes? – questionou o veneziano.  
\- Fale.  
\- Me promete que vai me levar com você aonde for?   
\- Sim, prometo. – o alemão sorriu com as bochechas um tanto avermelhas. Esticou a mão para o outro para que levantasse.   
\- Você... Não mudou nada. – o Feliciano se levantou, se aproximado de Ludwig.  
\- I-Itália! – aquela aproximação virou um beijo calmo e apaixonado. Era de tirar o fôlego e ao mesmo tempo era algo delicado. O mais velho então pegou o outro nos braços e foi o levando para casa.


End file.
